Destiny's Number
by Dream Of Rose Petals
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka is a successful lawyer, and living with her dad. She has her dream, but she's lonely. So, a work friend suggests a dating site. Haruhi never expected to meet her perfect match, especially not someone so close to her.
1. The Website

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

_The Website_

* * *

><p>Not only did Haruhi wake up to noodles and rice for breakfast, but to her father singing at the top of his voice along to the radio. Haruhi loved the house, but she wished the walls were thicker so she didn't have to hear her father singing so early. While he was at work in the tranny bar, she was staying up late working on a important case. The exhausted brunette stumbled down the stairs, gripping hold of the banister for support.<p>

"Dad!" she shouted, but he didn't hear her. "Dad!" she shouted again, raising her voice louder.

When Ryoji heard her, he turned the radio down. "Morning, Haruhi!" Ryoji said, cheerfully. "I made breakfast!"

Haruhi looked at the food on the kitchen table. "Dad, you made dinner," she said, bluntly. As much as she loved her dad, she had only 10 hours sleep in the last week, so she was in a foul mood.

"But, I haven't been to sleep yet, so it's dinner for me," Ryoji said, in a cheerful mood.

Ryoji sat down at the table, and picked up the chopsticks. He wasn't surprised by Haruhi's mood, she was like whenever there was an important case at work. Kotoko was the same way. Haruhi sat down at the table anyway, even though she seriously wanted to go to sleep. It was her first morning off in months.

"I need to get some sleep," Haruhi informed him, when she was done with her breakfast/dinner.

"Sleep well, Sweetie! I'll wake you up when you have to start getting ready for work!" Ryoji yelled after her.

Haruhi was awoken again, not by Ryoji - who was now asleep in his own room, but by the shrill noise of the alarm clock. After a few groans and mumbles, Haruhi managed to force herself to get up. Not that she had much time to complain about it, she had to be dressed and at work in two hours - good thing she had a car now. As she ran into the garage, with toast in her mouth - as a quick snack before work, Haruhi checked the messages on her phone. She had about five voice messages, all of them from Tamaki, of course.

"Haruhi, I guess you're not picking up, could you call me back? I thought we could meet up later. Well, bye." As Haruhi climbed into the driver's seat of her car, she put her phone on hands-free, and dropped it on the passenger seat. "Hey, it's me again - Tamaki, I forgot to tell you it was me in the last message. That's probably why you haven't called back. Let me know about those arrangements for later." Haruhi turned the key, in the ignition. "It's Tamaki again, I'm probably interrupting you during work... maybe I could come meet you for lunch? I'll be at the cafe across the road from your office at twelve, see you there!" Haruhi reversed the car out of the garage, and down the drive way. "I've been waiting about an hour now... maybe you didn't get my messages..." Haruhi drove down the street, quickly finishing her toast. "It's Tamaki again... I just check at your work, and they told me you had the morning off... why didn't you tell me?"

Haruhi sighed, and turned off her phone. She would probably get a lot more messages from him, or even worse, he might phone and she might accidently answer it. Then what would she say?

"We're not in high school anymore, Tamaki..." Haruhi muttered outloud. "We just grew apart..." She knew that he couldn't hear her, but that didn't stop her from saying it.

Haruhi drove to work, and actually managed to get a good parking spot for a change. Just outside, her assistant greeted her with a smile.

"Afternoon, Miss Fujioka!" Laurette said, with a bright smile. Laurette Lefevre, age 22, came to Japan from France, hoping to be a lawyer. There were no job openings at the company at the time, so she got a job as an assistant, hoping to work her way up to lawyer.

"Afternoon, Laurette," Haruhi replied. She stopped near Laurette's desk. "Any messages?"

"A couple, that charming blonde guy stopped by," Laurette replied, handing her the messages. "You never told me he was so handsome!" Judging by the blush on Laurette's cheeks, Tamaki had clearly caught her under his web of charm. "Who is he anyway?"

"Someone I dated in high school," Haruhi replied, simply. She walked over to her desk, and sat down.

"So, he's single then?" Laurette replied. She fanned herself with her messages pad, thinking of Tamaki.

"He's not your type," Haruhi told her.

"How do you know my type?" Laurette asked, swivelling around in her chair.

"Judging by your last three boyfriends, he's definitely not your type," Haruhi said, getting a tiny bit jealous.

"Oh, well, can't blame a girl for trying," Laurette replied. "What about you, got someone special in your life? You have like six really handsome guy friends, there's got to be one that you want to be more than friends with."

"Can we just get on with work?" Haruhi replied, slightly defensively. She didn't want to gossip about her personal life with Laurette, especially not like that. Truth was, there wasn't anyone special in her life, and she hadn't thought of the other guys that way. "What's that, you're typing away on?" Haruhi asked, noticing that Laurette was focusing her full attention on her computer screen. It couldn't be work, because Laurette never gave any work stuff her full attention.

"Just a dating website," Laurette replied. The blonde continued to type in her bio for her profile. "I really need a date..." she said, thoughtfully.

"You need to get to work," Haruhi joked.

Haruhi checked her emails, and found that she had an important meeting, that Laurette had forgotten to mention. So, she grabbed her briefcase, with all the research she had done on her latest client's case.

"I know, I know," Laurette replied. The blonde wrote down the address, on a post-it, and handed it to Haruhi, as she walked past the desk. "Just promise me you will take a look."

"Alright, I promise," Haruhi said, as she walked out the door.

Haruhi was exhausted, when she finally got home that night, it had been a very long day, with three meetings back to back. But, it was her life long dream to be a lawyer, so she wasn't going to complain about it. The brunette sat at her computer, in her home office, staring at a blank document on the screen.

"It wouldn't hurt to just look," Haruhi thought. "But, there are lots of bad people on those sorts of sites. Of course, I don't have to meet with him, if he seems to be a bad person. After all, it is best to get to know people little by little. I should give the people on here a chance."

Haruhi spent a hour or so answering all the questions honestly, she didn't want to lie, like some people did, on those kinds of sites. There was no need to upload a photo, because it was all anonymous. On the screen showed her ID number; 21410. Haruhi made a note of that, in her notepad, before she turned the computer off for the night. She was tired, and clearly, she couldn't get any work done tonight. It did make her wonder who her match could be, and if it was someone that she had passed in the street, and not given a second glance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I found this story chapter in my files, and completely forgot that I wrote it. I hope that I can finish it, because I totally love my plot idea. All pairings are undecided for now. I hope you enjoy reading it. :D


	2. Coffee With Kyoya

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

_Coffee With Kyoya_

* * *

><p>During work, Haruhi had the thought of that website in the back of her mind. More than once, she was tempted to check it on her work computer, but she was a professional, and would never do such a thing. Things like that, were Laurette's job, to sit around on dating websites all day. With a glance at the clock in the corner of the computer screen, Haruhi realised that it was almost lunch time.<p>

"Laurette, do I have any business lunches?" Haruhi asked, disturbing the blonde's 'hard work.'

"Let me just check," Laurette replied, reluctantly breaking her gaze from the computer screen. Laurette looked in Haruhi's schedule day planner, and saw that she didn't have a business lunch. "No, but I did promise that good looking blonde guy, that you would meet him for coffee at that coffee shop across the road."

Haruhi sighed, as she collected her briefcase. "Why would you do that?" Haruhi asked. But, she knew the reason before Laurette answered.

"Because, he is so handsome, and he told me that I had the voice of an angel..." Laurette replied, with such a loving air, like she wished that she could date him. "And, I don't remember much else after that."

"Figures," Haruhi replied. As Haruhi walked out the door, she thought, "Well, that's it, he's got her... just like nearly every girl I knew in high school."

When Haruhi arrived in the coffee shop, she was surprised to see Kyoya sitting there waiting for her, even more so that he was enjoying a cup of tea and a scone. Kyoya seemed more relaxed, than the shadow king she had seen in high school, but then again, it had been a couple of months since she had seen him last. He had gone on a business trip to London, and the only communication was the occasional letter or phone call. Even they were a little vague, because it was Kyoya after all.

"Kyoya! Good to see you!" Haruhi said, with a smile. "Mind if I..." She gestured at one of the empty seats.

"Go right a head," Kyoya replied, while setting his cup down. "You weren't the only one that he hounded at work."

"Figures. He's already charmed my assistant," Haruhi told him.

Haruhi put her briefcase under the table, then went to order some coffee, she wasn't that hungry, so she didn't order anything other than plain coffee. When Haruhi returned to the table, she noticed something different about Kyoya. She had noticed it, when she first saw him, but now, as she sat down, and had a good look at him, he didn't seem like the same Kyoya that had informed them all that he was going to England, and would be glad to be away from all of them for the next three months.

"Something on your mind?" Kyoya asked, looking up at her, as a glimmer of light flashed across his glasses.

"Actually, yes," Haruhi admitted. She looked right into his eyes, when she spoke to him. "I noticed, that you seem different from how I remember you. Either, spending this time away from you, has made me forget certain things about you, or you have changed."

Kyoya laughed, and it actually surprised Haruhi. "I have taken a slightly more relaxed view on life. Someone I met, on my trip, taught me that being cold to those around me, was more counter intuitive than I thought. The more I spend time with them, the more I saw that they never really had a plan in life, and they were actually happy that way. So, now that I have graduated school, and showed Father, that I am capable of raising my own company from the ground, maybe it is time for me to relax a little."

"That is great, Kyoya, you deserve it. No one worked harder than you. The host club probably would have been bankrupt, if it wasn't for you," Haruhi said, with a smile.

Kyoya glanced up, and noticed a certain golden haired self proclaimed prince entering the cafe, with his usual overly happy smile. "He's here," Kyoya said.

Not that Kyoya needed to make Haruhi aware, because Tamaki rushed over to their table, and yelled, "Mama's back!" while trying to hug Kyoya. The gesture made everyone look at them, Haruhi wanted to crawl into a hole, to get away from the embarrassment.

"Mama, why is that man acting crazy?" a young girl asked her mother, while looking at Tamaki.

"I don't know, sweetie, just ignore him," the mother of the child replied.

"I should probably get back to work," Haruhi said, after finishing the rest of her coffee as quickly as she could, with out giving herself heart burn.

"Haruhi! Give daddy a hug!" Tamaki said, his arms stretched out.

"See you later, Kyoya. Call me later, so we can catch up," Haruhi said, completely ignoring Tamaki - who had now started sulking under the table.

"I will do," Kyoya replied. Kyoya was clearly ignoring Tamaki now. He had almost forgotten just how childish Tamaki acted, even more so than Honey.

That afternoon, Haruhi could forget about the whole incident, and just get back to work. It was going great, until Laurette asked about lunch. A question, that Haruhi was hoping wouldn't crop up.

"So, how was lunch?" Laurette asked, while painting her nails - a soft silver colour.

"Boring, uneventful mostly," Haruhi lied, because she didn't want to have to explain her long complicated relationship with Tamaki. Plus, how he called himself her daddy pre and post relationship, was a can of crazy, that she wanted to leave sealed. "Oh, and I saw a old friend, he was in England for a couple of months. It was nice to see him again."

"Which one is that? The one that; the twins, or the one with glasses?" Laurette asked.

"How do you know that Hikaru and Kaoru were travelling to?" Haruhi asked, quite surprised. She didn't remember ever telling Laurette about her friends plans, more specifically what they looked like.

Laurette gave her the 'one minute' finger, while she answered the phone. "Miss Fujioka's office, her assistant Laurette Lefevre speaking," Laurette said. She listened for a few moments, then said, "I will send her right over." She then hung up. "It was those women that tell you, that you are adorable at every opportunity," Laurette said, while writing down the address.

"Oh, that's right, I was supposed to do a legal background check on their script, to make sure there was no copyright breaches," Haruhi said, while going through her briefcase to see if she had brought it with her. "Damn, left it at home.." Haruhi thought.

Haruhi took the paper with the address on the way out, it would just be a quick trip home, judging by the address, it would just be a short detour out of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thank you for the review, and to everyone that has put this story on alert. Even thanks to those people that have read, and not reviewed.

I have to admit, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, Tamaki is crazy when it comes to Haruhi. XP Still not sure who I'm going to pair her with, I'll probably wait until she's spoken to all the guys, and we've seen what they are doing with their lives.


	3. Visiting Ms Amakusa

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

_Visiting Ms. Amakusa_

* * *

><p>As soon as she arrived at home, Haruhi walked up the stairs to her office, so get the script. Her father was on the computer, drinking a cup of tea, while looking at clothes websites. Ryoji smiled at the sight of her, Haruhi returned the smile. Actually, Haruhi was surprised to see him awake this early in the afternoon.<p>

"Dad, have you seen that script, that I was reading the other night?" Haruhi asked, while rummaging through some papers on the bookcase.

"Oh, yes. I was reading it myself earlier, those girls really are talented," Ryoji replied. He set his tea down on the desk, and walked towards the door.

"You didn't get any tea on it, did you? I have to give it back to them," Haruhi asked.

"Of course not! I know how important this job is to you," Ryoji replied.

While Ryoji looked for the script, Haruhi checked her emails on the computer. She had one from Hikaru and Kaoru, telling her that they were doing well on their trip, there was even a picture of Kaoru watching a fashion show - it was probably taken by Hikaru. The temptation to check that dating site was too much, so she did. Sadly, she hadn't gotten any matches yet. So her dad wouldn't see, she logged off the site, and closed the tab.

"Here you go," Ryoji said, when he returned with the script.

"Thanks, Dad," Haruhi replied, as she put it in her briefcase.

"Oh, and Kyoya is coming around for dinner," Ryoji said, as Haruhi was on her way out of the door.

Haruhi decided not to answer, because she sort of expected it. Her father did get on well with Kyoya after all, they were always talking about her behind her back, when she was in high school. Haruhi thought about high school all the way to the house, that Laurette had given her the address to, mostly of her time with the host club. In all honesty, she did miss it. But, things got complicated, when they returned from Boston. Slowly, her and Tamaki grew apart, well she grew up and he didn't.

As Haruhi pulled up outside the house, and climbed out of her car, she couldn't help thinking how beautiful it was. Instead of grass on the front garden, it was all grey pebbles, there was a fountain in the middle, with a statue of a couple ballroom dancing. The girl reminded her of the costumes that were chosen for that show she was almost a part of. There were bushes dotted around the garden, in a artistic kind of way. The pathway was stone slabs, but matching colour to the pebbles. The house itself, was authentic Japanese decor.

There was a romantic music sound, as Haruhi pressed the doorbell. It was better than the typical 'ding-dong', Haruhi supposed. For a moment, Haruhi wondered who's house it was. Laurette didn't say, she just mentioned women, that she knew was the former Zuka Club, and gave her the address. A slender pretty woman, about 5ft2, had long waist length brown hair that was pinned out of her face.

"Hi, are you here about the script?" the woman asked. She had a soft, almost sweet voice.

"Yes, I'm Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi said, while giving the woman one of her business cards.

"Oh, you're Benio's lawyer," the woman replied. "Come in."

Haruhi walked through the door, and looked at the hallway, it had wooden floors, the walls were light shades, there were a few posters of shows Benio had done, all were she was playing the male lead. There was even a framed Lobelia Academy graduation diploma halfway down the hall. The woman lead her to a room to the left, which was decorated like a ballet studio, there was a piano in the corner which Benio was sat at, mirrors around most of the walls. There was a seating area, in the opposite corner to the piano.

"Benio, your lawyer is here," the woman said.

"Oh, thank you, Akari, you look very elegant... did you do something different with your hair?" Benio asked, looking at this Akari girl with an approving eye.

"Um... no..." Akari muttered, her cheeks flushing pink. "I just wore my hair down, like you're always telling me to."

"The look suits you, my dear," Benio replied, with a wink and a hair flip. "Ah, Haruhi, don't you look lovely, in that suit," Benio said, as she rose from the piano stool. "Come, sit down." Benio walked over to the seating area, and sat down one of the chairs.

"Thank you," Haruhi said, to the compliment.

Haruhi sat down on one of the other chairs, she reached into her briefcase, to collect the script. She froze, when her hand brushed an iPhone at the bottom of the case. That could have solved all of her problems, she could have checked the website on that, and claimed that she was checking some emails for work, and no one would be any the wiser.

"So, were there any complications with the script?" Benio enquired.

"None at all. I couldn't find any copyright breeches, and copyrighted it for you," Haruhi replied, as she removed the script and the copyright document. "My father also mentioned that he enjoyed reading it. I didn't intentionally show it to him, he just has a habit of reading any scripts that he finds in my office."

Benio laughed. "It is always good to get feedback," Benio replied.

Haruhi looked back into her briefcase, considering removing the iPhone, and possibly finding a subtle way to check it. Normally, she wouldn't get so obsessed over something like this, but, this was completely different, that there could be someone chosen to be her match.

"You seem anxious, my dear," Benio said, observantly. Her eyes scanned Haruhi's face.

"Um... no... um, how do you know?" Haruhi had, looking Benio in the eyes.

"Twelve years in an all girls school does help one gain a knowledge of all the subtle signs, that maidens give off, for each emotion," Benio replied. Her line of sight drifted towards the door.

Akari walked into the room, holding a tray with a tea pot, a milk dish, a sugar bowl - with sugar server, two tea cups, and a strawberry cake. Once she set the tray down on the table, she smiled at both of them.

"I made this for both of you," Akari said, as she poured a cup of tea for Benio.

"Such a considerate, kind hearted maiden," Benio commented, as she was handed the tea.

"Would you like some tea?" Akari asked, looking up at Haruhi.

"Yes, thank you," Haruhi replied.

Akari poured her some tea, as she handed it to Haruhi, she turned to Benio, and said, "Chizuru called, there are some problems with the costumes. She told me to tell you, that she will come visit later, with Hinako."

While Benio smiled, and complimented Akari again, mentioning her long silky hair. Haruhi started to wonder what was going on between Benio and Akari, whether they just lived together, or if they were a couple or something. Haruhi drank her tea, relieved that it wasn't her that Benio was fawning all over. The awkwardness left with Akari, when she mentioned that she would put the script away for Benio.

"Now, where were we?" Benio asked, with a hair flip.

"I can't remember," Haruhi admitted. The whole awkwardness had pushed it clean out of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Most of you won't know my OC Akari from this chapter, but for those who have read one of my other stories, St. Lobelia Academy Zuka Club might remember her. Yes, she is the girl that Benio took a liking to, in the first 'episode', and fawns over at every oppurtunity. But, this story is a different timeline from my other stories, so in this, Haruhi doesn't know her. I just had to add Akari. Enjoy!

Those of you who have read other stories by me, will know how much a Zuka Club fan I am, and why I just had to add Benio to this story. Until my next chapter update, adieu!


	4. Add Some Honey

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

_Add Some Honey_

* * *

><p>It wouldn't be a lie to say that Haruhi was relieved, when Laurette called her, to tell her she was needed back in the office. Haruhi doesn't have a problem with two women that could be dating, because that is their own personal choice, it just gets awkward when one of the women continuously compliments the other, sometimes mid-conversation. There was nothing interesting at work, just that one of her clients had come to the office, with more evidence for their case. They had hired a private investigator, to take some photos.<p>

Haruhi completely forgot that Kyoya was coming around for dinner, on the drive home. She was that tired, that she planned to eat something simple for dinner, have a long soak in the bath, then go right to sleep. The last thing she expected, was to be tackled to the ground halfway down the hallway, and hear "Haru-chan!" being shouted.

"Hi... Honey-senpai..." Haruhi muttered, looking up at the loli-boy that was on top of her hugging her.

"Haru-chan, you look so cute in your suit!" Honey said, hugging her tighter. Usa-chan was starting to dig into her waist.

"Honey, could you at least let her get through the door, before you hug her?" Haruhi looked over, and saw Reiko, Honey's wife, stood in the door way.

Honey laughed, climbed off Haruhi, then rushed into the dining room cheering something about cake. Haruhi got up off the floor and began collecting the papers that had fallen out of her briefcase, during the whole Honey tackling her thing.

"Hey, Reiko. How's the baby?" Haruhi asked, remembering that Reiko must be about 8 1/2 months pregnant by now.

"Fine. I'm having a girl," Reiko replied, while resting her hand on her baby bump.

"That's great!" Haruhi said, happily.

Haruhi put the papers back in her briefcase, making a mental note to reorganise them later, when Honey was gone. Deciding that it would be best to change out of her work clothes, before greeting her guests - even though she'd already received Honey's greeting, she walked up the stairs, to her office, to put her briefcase on her desk, then write a quick note to remind herself to reorganise her papers, in case she forgot. There wasn't any matches on that dating site, when she checked on the computer, so Haruhi left her office. Haruhi changed into something smart, but comfortable. Ryoji was talking away about work, then laughing in his usual flamboyant way, to Kyoya, Honey and Reiko.

"Hey, Kyoya, I didn't know you were here," Haruhi said, as she sat down at the table next to her father.

"I did tell you that Kyoya was coming, Sweetie, did you forget?" Ryoji said. "That is my Haruhi, such a hard worker, working so hard, that she forgets things. Kotoko was exactly the same."

"We stopped by, because we had something we wanted to ask you, Haru-chan," Honey said, with his usual air of cuteness and energeticness. He then goggled up a peice of cake. "Our baby is due soon, and we want you to be the godmother."

"Wow, um.. thank you. I would love to be your baby's godmother," Haruhi said, surprised and a tad taken back. She wasn't expecting this at all.

"Takashi is going to be the godfather," Honey added.

Ryoji left them to talk, so he could go cook dinner. He didn't want to make Haruhi do it, because he knew that she had had a long day busy day at work, he could tell by how tired she looked. Haruhi and Reiko discussed baby names, while Honey talked to Kyoya about how he needed to look for a new house, for him, Reiko and the baby to live in, because it was getting crowded at the Haninozuka house now that his brother was getting married soon to.

"That is great, that Yasuchika is getting married," Haruhi said, upon hearing about Yasuchika's good news. "Tell him that I said hello, and I wish him all the happiness in the world."

"I will do! I'll tell him right after special cake night," Honey said, smiling.

"Oh, you still have those?" Haruhi asked. Honey hadn't changed a bit since high school. He was a lot like Tamaki, in the not growing up fashion.

"Still? My Honey-Bunny has them every single night. Because I can't eat cake, because I'm only eating healthy foods," Reiko said. "I make cake, and Honey happily eats it."

"I'm eating for three!" Honey said, like that was something to be proud of.

"Sorry Kyoya, we've completely ignored you," Reiko said, apologetically. "How was your trip?"

"It was quite enjoyable," Kyoya replied. He glanced over at the door, to see Ryoji carrying a tray with cups of tea and some cake into the dining room. "London is very beautiful, and the history there was most interesting to learn about."

"Kyoya was nice enough to bring us a souvenir back," Ryoji told Haruhi, as he set the tray down on the table.

Kyoya told them all about the trip during dinner, Haruhi was happy for him, when he mentioned meeting a woman, that he planned to keep in touch with. It was nice to see Kyoya happy, and everyone knew that he deserved it. He had worked so hard, for so long, that he had almost forgotten to actually have fun. When the time came, that Honey and Reiko had to leave, Haruhi walked them to the door.

"Thanks for stopping by, I seems like I hardly get to see everyone anymore," Haruhi said, honestly.

"You should have dinner with us, at the Haninozuka estate, as thanks," Reiko suggested.

"That would be great," Haruhi said, with a smile.

"Visit us tomorrow, Haru-chan," Honey said.

Haruhi made her apologies to Kyoya and her father, once Honey and Reiko were gone, because she was so tired. Deciding that it would be best to check her emails one last time, before going to sleep, Haruhi walked up stairs to her office. She had one email from Hikaru, in the email, he mentioned that they would be coming home soon. That made her happy, because she did miss them very much. Just as she was about to log off, Haruhi decided to check that website. To her surprise, she had a match '42820', and a message from that person.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: 21410  
><strong>From<strong>: 42820

Hey 21410, looks like we're a match. (Did you notice that my number is actually double yours?)

Sorry if I seem a little over enthusiastic, this whole dating site thing is new to me. I only joined, so my father would get off my case, and stop setting me up with women.

Wow, you must think I sound crazy. I'll stop talking about my family. So, how are you? Your profile says you're a lawyer, how is work?

Sincerely, 42820.

* * *

><p>Haruhi smiled as she read it. They did appear to be a nice person, she could tell that she would enjoy getting to know them. She wouldn't meet them right away, because that would take away the fun of getting to know this person for who they are on the inside, before actually meeting them. Haruhi began typing a response.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: 42820  
><strong>From<strong>: 21410

Nice to meet you, 42820!

Don't worry about it, I was a bit anxious about joining myself. My assistant suggested it to me - I was sceptical, considering she spends most of the day on them. If she even knew that I joined, I would never hear the end of it. I know about interfering parents. My father is trying to set me up with a friend of mine, that he's always liked. I keep telling him that I don't see my friend that way, but he never listens.

Work is stressful. Just when I think that I'll get time to myself, there's a whole other case that I have to work on. Can't say that I dislike that, because I knew what I was getting myself in for, when I began my law degree. But, sometimes, I need to vent.

I look forward to getting to know you.

21410

* * *

><p>Haruhi sent the message, then logged off the computer. She had to admit, it was nice to have someone to talk to, that was an outsider to her life. After logging off the computer, Haruhi walked to her room, glad that she could finally get a good night's sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry to dissapoint all you Haruhi/Honey fans, but to me Honey only ever did belong with Reiko. They are one of my favourite pairings in the manga, and I was so sad that it didn't make it into the anime. There's still an equal chance that she could end up with one of the other hosts, because for now, it's still undecided. Hope you enjoy reading, and until my next update, adieu!


	5. Haruhi's Day Off

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

_Haruhi's Day Off_

* * *

><p>Instead of being woken up at 6 o'clock sharp, Haruhi was woken up at 8 o'clock, because today she finally had a day off from work. Haruhi loved work, she was finally living the dream. Sometimes, the stress really got to her, and it was nice to just do something fun for once. First, was a breakfast-dinner with her father, while they had a good long chat about Ryoji's work - something Haruhi had missed. When she was a child, she would be there waiting for him, with a smile on her face, waiting to hear all about it.<p>

Then, it was time for something that Haruhi enjoyed most: shopping at the supermarket. She may be a high paid lawyer now, but that doesn't mean she is going pass up on a good bargain in the supermarket. There wasn't much traffic on the road, so she was there for when the store opened. Haruhi picked up a basket, and continued on her way. It was mostly uneventful, just a few sales there, one or two bargains here. Haruhi actually enjoyed it, because she hadn't realised just how much she missed something as simple as shopping, until she was too busy working to do any. She decided to take a look down the cake isle, to get a treat for her father.

"I'm so sorry!" Haruhi said, as she bumped into a man, because she was too busy reading her shopping list. She looked up, and saw red hair. "Casanova?"

"Haruhi!" said Ritsu Kasanoda, he sounded surprised to see her. "I've been meaning to call you."

"You should have, it's been a while since I've seen you. Last time was graduation, right?" Haruhi replied, as she added a box of cupcakes to her basket.

"Yeah. I hear you're a big lawyer now," Ritsu replied. His crush on her was long gone, ever since he realised that her heart belonged to Tamaki, how ever short that relationship lasted.

"I am. I'm usually working all the time, it's good to have a day off, so I can go shopping," Haruhi replied. She checked the shelves, to see if there were some other cakes, that her father might like.

"I'm sorta seeing someone," Ritsu replied, blushing.

"Anyone I know?" Haruhi asked, glancing over at him.

"Yeah, maybe. Her name is Mei," Ritsu said.

"Mei! So, you're the guy she was talking about," Haruhi said, with a happy tone. "She has been telling me all about a sweet guy, that she's been dating. I should have known that it is you."

"Ritsu, did you pick out a nice cake for me?" said Mei, Haruhi's heavy make up wearing childhood friend. She walked towards them, holding a basket with their shopping in it. A smile spread across her face, at the sight of her friend. "Haruhi! How are you?"

"I'm great. Work is stressful, but everything I wanted it to be," Haruhi replied. Haruhi could see just how happy Mei was, that made Haruhi want to smile, because she was very happy for the both of them.

Haruhi talked with Ritsu and Mei, while they did their shopping together. Once they left the store, Mei invited Haruhi to have dinner with them tonight, but Haruhi had to decline because she had been invited to dine with Honey and Reiko, but she promised to visit them tomorrow after work. Mei wrote down the address for her, because recently Mei had moved in with Ritsu. On her drive home, to drop of the groceries, Haruhi thought about Mei and Ritsu, she thought they looked like such a happy couple. Ryoji wasn't home, when Haruhi returned with the groceries. There was a note pinned to the fridge, with a fridge magnet. 'Gone clothes shopping. See you later Sweetie. X'

"I hope none of those clothes are for me," Haruhi said, out loud.

Haruhi always thought that it was nice of her father to buy things for her, but when he always chose cute outfits, that may look 'adorable' on her, but she never did like them. In her opinion, she would appreciate it more, if he spent the money on something she could actually use. Haruhi made herself a cup of hot chocolate, so she could drink it while watching something on TV. Normally she wouldn't bother, and there wasn't really anything on that she wanted to watch, but since today was a day off from her busy life, she decided why not?

There was a film on, that actually made her cry. It reminded her of Tamaki, the day they first confessed their love for one another. In the film, the man's mother was dying, but the only doctor that could save her was leaving on a flight to Germany, and the man - with the help of the woman he loved and all their friends managed to get to the airport in time. Even though the film was completely different, but it still brought up memories of happier times. Haruhi was woken up by her father coming home from clothes shopping, she didn't even remember falling asleep - good job she had finished her hot chocolate before falling asleep or she would have scalded herself.

"Hello Haruhi! I'm home!" Ryoji yelled from the hallway.

"Hey, Dad. Did you have fun?" Haruhi yelled back.

"Oh, I did!" Ryoji said, as he entered the living room with three shopping bags in each hand. "I got lots of things for you!"

"I thought you might have," Haruhi replied, with false enthusiasm.

Haruhi had to try on all the dresses that Ryoji had gotten for her. All of them were the same. Girly. Cute. Pink! Haruhi pretended to like them, and promised to wear one of them at her next work event. The dresses were on a one way ticket to her wardrobe, where they will never see the light of day again. Haruhi decided to check the website, to see if 42820 had messaged her back. He had, and it was only a short message, just, "Today was stressful. I never thought following in my father's footsteps would be so hard. How was your day?" Haruhi began typing her response.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: 42820  
><strong>From<strong>: 21410

Sorry to hear about your stressful day. Mine was relaxing. I had a day off from work, and got to do all things I hardly have time for anymore. I bumped into some friends today, they are dating. I'm so happy for them, since they are perfect for each other. He is such a sweet guy, and she is different and a tad head strong, but she's still a nice girl.

* * *

><p>As Haruhi sent the message, she caught a glimpse of the clock in the corner of the screen. She had to start getting ready, to visit Reiko and Honey. Haruhi logged off, and rushed around to change into something presentable, but still comfortable.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry to all those that like Haruhi/Kasanoda. I recently found out that it is hinted on that Kasanoda and Mei are seen dating, near the end of the manga, so I had to write them together. I adored Mei, and I adored Kasanoda. They belong together!

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed, I appriciate your feedback. :D Until my next update, adieu!


	6. Dinner With The Haninozukas

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

_Dinner With The Haninozukas_

* * *

><p>When Haruhi climbed into the car, she realised that she had forgotten to bring something for the Haninozukas. Haruhi felt it would be rude, to go to someone's house for dinner with taking something to contribute to the meal. Honey and Reiko was kind enough to invite her, so she might as well return that kindness. She saw a bakery on her way to the Haninozuka estate, she decided that would be a good idea, because Honey would appreciate it. The rest of the Haninozuka family might not appreciate it, because they did have a very strict diet to do with their training. Haruni pulled over outside the bakery. There was an elderly woman behind the counter, with a welcoming smile.<p>

"What can I get for you, young lady?" the woman asked.

"Do you have any chocolate sponge cakes?" Haruhi enquired. She decided that this would be the best idea, because it covered both of Honey's favourites; chocolate and cake.

"Um... I'm sorry, we're all out," the woman said, with a saddened expression. "But, if you can wait a little while, I've got some baking in the oven right now. It will only take twenty minutes at most."

"I can wait," Haruhi decided.

Haruhi paid the woman, and sat down in a seating area, waiting for her cake. For a moment, Haruhi worried that she would be late, and everyone would awkwardly stare at her, because someone had to leave the dinner table to great her. There was nothing she could do about it, because she just had to wait until the cake was ready. She checked her iPhone to see if she had any messages, while she was waiting. There was one on the dating site, from 42820.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: 21410  
><strong>From<strong>: 42820

Lucky you! I would love a day off. All I get is half days, and they aren't as great as they sound. What I would give for just one full day to do just about anything. Hope you had fun.

* * *

><p>Just as she was about to answer the message, the baker woman told her that the cake was finished sooner than she thought. Haruhi collected the cake, and wished the woman a 'good evening', to return to her car. Haruhi wasn't as late as she thought she would be, when she arrived at the Haninozuka estate. Haruhi pressed the doorbell button, she half expected Honey to tackle her again, while shouting 'Haru-chan!' but not this time. The man that opened the door, was Yasuchika Haninozuka, he had grown into a fine looking young man, Haruhi had to admit that he was quite handsome.<p>

"Hello Haruhi, it has been quite some time," Yasuchika said, while opening the door further to let her in.

"Nice to see you to, Yasuchika," Haruhi said, while walking through the doorway.

"I suppose that..." Yasuchika said, while pointing at the cake with a look of disgust on his face. "If for him."

"I brought it for everyone to enjoy," Haruhi replied. She only just realised that second, that Yasuchika despised cakes, most likely the rest of the Haninozuka family wouldn't give into something as simple as a piece of cake.

"Yasuchika, is that Haruhi I hear?" Haruhi down the hallway to see the petite Mrs Haninozuka. She was small, and petite, Honey resembled her greatly.

"Hello, Mrs Haninozuka," Haruhi said, with a smile. "I brought a cake, but I realise that..."

Mrs Haninozuka cut her across, while accepting the cake. "Oh, don't worry about them. If the "menly men" want to be all "manly" about it, then they can suit themselves!" Mrs Haninozuka said, air-quoting 'manly men' and 'manly.'

"So, that's were Honey gets it from," Haruhi thought, as she followed Mrs Haninozuka and Yasuchika into the dining room.

Mori was sat at the table, next to Honey who was stuffing his face. Haruhi smiled at Mori, he returned a rather stoic nod, like always. She wasn't surprised to see him there at all, considering how close that Honey and Mori are, they are almost like brothers. By the looks of things, Honey and Mrs Haninozuka had already started on dessert, there was cake in front of each of them.

"Come, sit down Haruhi, make yourself at home," Mrs Haninozuka said, with the same cute air about her as Honey. "Care for some cake?"

"The strawberry cake is yummy, so is the chocolate, and the lemon meringue," Honey said. He had cake frosting around his mouth.

"Yes, thank you," Haruhi said, while sitting down. "Where is Reiko?"

"Reiko having her nappy time. She doesn't feel so good," Honey said. Haruhi noticed that the empty chair beside Honey was occupied by Usa-chan.

After dessert, dinner was served. It was one might expect a family like the Haninozukas to have, full of nutrients to help them keep strong, while fighting. Even Mr Haninozuka joined them. He was exactly how Haruhi imagined him to be, when she was first told of how Honey joined the host club. Mr Haninozuka was very tall, muscly, and had an intimidating expression, even his voice was deep and intimidating. What Haruhi didn't expect to see, was Mrs Haninozuka practically had him wrapped around her little finger, he would do anything she asked, even if that involved doing something he didn't like. After dinner, there was another round of cake, which Mori, Yasuchika and Mr Haninozuka didn't eat, even Haruhi had to turn down a slice because she was already very full.

Haruhi, Mori and the Haninozukas retired to the drawing room, where Yasuchika and Mr Haninozuka demonstrated the new strategy they were working on. Haruhi applauded, along with Mrs Haninozuka. Once they were done, Mrs Haninozuka challenged Mr Haninozuka to a fight, because she too had been working on a new strategy. It was the most amazing thing Haruhi had ever seen. A woman, possibly half Mr Haninozuka's size, fighting extremely well against him. She dodged some of his moves, got a few attacks in herself, even got hit an equal amount of times. There were shurikens flying around. Yasuchika and Honey even placed bets on who might win. The bet was: If Mrs Haninozuka won, Yasuchika had to watch Honey eat 7 cakes. If Mr Haninozuka won, Honey couldn't eat cake for a week.

Mr Haninozuka sent Mrs Haninozuka flying across the room, with a kick, but he lost on a technicality. One of Mrs Haninozuka's shuriken had gotten caught on Mr Haninozuka's sleeve, so he lost.

"Cake! Cake!" Honey cheered.

Honey did indeed make Yasuchika watch him eat cake, he'd chosen the largest ones in the large walk in fridge. Then gobbled up all seven of them. Once he's wiped the frosting off his mouth, Yasuchika glared at him. Honey returned the glare.

"I challenge you, Mitsukuni, to a fight," Yasuchika said.

"The terms?" Honey asked.

"The same as before," Yasuchika said.

"Haruhi, would you like to referee for them?" Mrs Haninozuka asked.

"Sure," Haruhi said, nodding her head.

Haruhi new what would be considered cheating, because she had seen Yasuchika and Honey fight countless times over the years. The magic began, it was similar to the fight between Mr and Mrs Haninozuka. Honey through a bunny kick, as he referred to it, Yasuchika dodged. For a while, their fight went on, with one throwing a kick or a punch, the other dodged. Then, shuriken came into play. Yasuchika threw a couple of shuriken at Honey, as Honey kicked him clean across the room.

Honey dusted off his hands, then said, "You can watch me eat those cakes for breakfast, Chika-chan."

"Mitsukuni," Mori said. All eyes were now on Mori. "You're wrong."

"Mori is right. One of Yasuchika's shuriken is caught on your shirt," Haruhi said, pointing at the mentioned shuriken.

Honey's eyes began filling with tears. "WAAAAA! REIKO!" Honey yelled, while sobbing, as he ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This story took a day longer to write than I would have hoped, but I hope it's worth the wait. There was so many directions that I wanted to go in, but couldn't quite peice it together. Also, new format for Haruhi and 42820's messaging. Soon, I'm going to edit the other chapters to have it to.

More reviewers! Thank you! It was nice seeing all your guesses, I'm not going to say if you are right or wrong, because it wouldn't be much of a surprise when Haruhi finds out, now would it? Until my next update, adieu!


	7. Reaching Boiling Point

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, Bisco Hatori does.

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

_Reaching Boiling Point_

* * *

><p>The morning after dining with the Haninozukas was hardly exciting, even work was boring. It just seemed to drag on, of her having to type letters to various witnesses for different cases. The highlight of her morning, was when someone offered to get her lunch for her. It was a temp doing some odd jobs around the office, looking to find full time employment in the company. Once she was gone, Laurette spent at least twenty minutes telling Haruhi why she didn't like the temp.<p>

"And, she's too full of herself. I was a temp too you know, and I didn't go around collecting everyone's lunch," Laurette ranted, while painting her nails. "Speaking of lunch, mind if I...?"

Haruhi was only mildly listening at the time, she realised what Laurette had said, and looked up. "Um, yeah, go a head. I just have a couple more things to do, then I'm going to eat mine in the park down the road," Haruhi replied.

"Don't work too hard now!" Laurette said, finishing with a giggle. She took her hand held portable fan with her, to dry her nails on the way down to the coffee shop over the road.

Haruhi continued to work in peace and quiet. Laurette's chattering was a complete distraction, and she ended up typing the same sentence three times. When she was done, Haruhi realised that she hadn't answered 42820's message. She decided to do so on her iPhone. Haruhi had to stop typing her response halfway through, because the office phone started ringing.

"Hello, Haruhi Fujioka's office, Haruhi speaking," Haruhi said, upon answering the phone.

"A man named Tamaki Suoh is here to see you, he says that you are old friends. Should I send him up?" the lady at the reception desk said.

"Yeah, send him up," Haruhi said.

Haruhi couldn't think of an excuse to get rid of him, so she would have to endure whatever he wanted. She hung up the phone, annoyed with herself that she couldn't think up a good excuse on the spot. Since Haruhi only had a few minutes before he would be in here, calling her his daughter, Haruhi quickly finished her message, and put her iPhone in her desk draw.

* * *

><p><strong>To<strong>: 42820  
><strong>From<strong>: 2140

I did. But, last night got even better. I visited a freind's for dinner, and things certainly were different. The entertainment certainly was interesting. After last night, this morning is kind of boring in comparison.

I'm very sorry this message is so short. I have to deal with someone very annoying.

* * *

><p>As predicted, Tamaki walked into the office, with an big smile on his face. A whole are around him, that anyone that knew Tamaki well would refer to as 'pure idiocy.' Haruhi looked up at him, with a forced smile - he thought it was genuine.<p>

"Wow, you're office is great," Tamaki said, quite impressed, as he looked around the room. "I don't think I've seen your office before."

"I haven't seen yours either," Haruhi reminded. Haruhi was spared an invite to visit his office, by something as simple as a knock on the door. "Come in," Haruhi said, relieved.

Benio walked into the office, with Chizuru and Hinako. Once they were all in the room, Haruhi noticed that the woman Akari was with them. Tamaki let out a yelp, and hid behind Haruhi's desk, with a look of horror on his face.

"It's them!" Tamaki yelled, pointing at the former Zuka girls.

As Tamaki curled in the corner, the look Benio gave him implied that she was mentally calling him an 'idiot.' Haruhi might just be doing the same, judging by the look her face. It bothered her, when he acted like nothing was wrong. She didn't show up at his work, and completely freak out, so why should he?

"Not disturbing anything are we, my dear?" Benio asked, glancing from Haruhi to Tamaki.

"No, Tamaki was just leaving," Haruhi said, looking right into Tamaki's eyes as she spoke.

Tamaki left, looking crestfallen. Like Haruhi had just punched him in the stomach or something. So, he left. The three former Zukas, and Akari, sat down on the seats in front of Haruhi's desk. Laurette had just returned from lunch, so she fetched them all a cup of coffee. Haruhi apologised at least twice, for Tamaki's behavior. Even though it had been years since they were a couple, Haruhi had moved on, but Tamaki hadn't. Some days she wished that she had told him to stay out of her life, some days she wondered how they grew apart so quickly.

"This isn't a social call," Chizuru said, after savouring that first drink from the hot cup of coffee. "We came about the script you copyrighted for us."

"Some woman - very unmaidenly, claims that we copied her script," Hinako said, with a hint of outrage.

"But, according to this copy - with the original date on it, is one month after we gave ours to you," Benio said, while handing the script to her with the other woman's name on it, Eloisa Gould, as writer instead of Benio's.

"Are you saying that I..." Haruhi said, wondering if they were accusing her off leaking the script.

"Of course not!" Benio said, brushing off the nonexistent accusation. "We know you would never do such a thing. We know who leaked it, and the maiden responsible had been fired. If you could represent us, and state that you were the first to receive a copy of our script, and so on, we can put this whole fiasco to rest."

"It is my job as your lawyer to defend you," Haruhi reminded. "I'll begin setting up the case, with evidence - Laurette witnessed you handing me the script. I apologise for Tamaki's out burst, he just stopped by."

"Of course we know that wasn't your fault," Chizuru said, with a smile.

The women continued to talk business, then when the former Zuka girls and Akari left, Haruhi began working on their case. Haruhi's afternoon was pretty Tamaki free, that was until she realised that she had accidently skipped lunch, so she took a trip over to the coffee shop, to get a cup of coffee, and maybe a scone or something. Tamaki was waiting for her.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said, waving as she walked into the coffee shop. "I saved you a seat!"

Haruhi's cheeks flushed lightly, with embarrassment. There was no way he could have waited two and a half hours for her, then again this was Tamaki, so he probably had. To shut him up, Haruhi walked towards him, exchanged greetings, then went to the counter to get her coffee and scone. On her way out, Tamaki stood right in her way.

"Aren't you eating in?" Tamaki asked, with his usually smile.

"No, I have to get back to work," Haruhi replied, with a subtle air of dismissiveness.

"But, couldn't you at least sit with me? I waited two and a half hours after I left your office," Tamaki replied, with just a touch of patheticness.

"Well, I didn't ask you to!" Haruhi snapped. She surprised not only Tamaki, but herself. It must of been all those years of him calling her a commoner, and with out realising that he was talking down to her, that made it all erupt now like a volcano. "Tamaki, I don't want to sit with you. I have to get back to my job! I don't need you waiting for me, or showing up at work. I worked very hard to get to where I am, unlike you, I didn't have everything handed to me!"

Haruhi stormed out of the coffee shop, her temper subsided when she reached her office. She didn't regret yelling at Tamaki, but she felt that she could have worded it differently, or maybe yelled at him in a more private place, with much less people watching.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry for the delay with this one. I've had it half written for days, but I've been so busy with college, a new game to play, a new book to read... there's never enough time to write. D: But, now, I can finally get back to writing the story again! :D!

Thanks a lot to all readers and reviewers, I adore you all!

I know I normally don't answer each review individaully, and do a general thank you, but this review, I couldn't just pass over. "What inspires you to write?" Well, I may sound cheesy, but well all my readers and reviewers. Even if there is one person that reads my story, and enjoys it, that makes me happy. They say that writing is an art, and I totally agree with that. These stories is my art, something that I can focus on, and put all those thoughts swimming around my head into.

Until my next update, adieu!


End file.
